Vendetta
by ekaki-uta
Summary: AU C.E. 75. A new war has begun and Athrun, Kira, and the others once again have come face to face with the wrath of war. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Not Again

"Not Again"

**-C.E. 75**

**A**thrun squinted at the hot sun. It was sooo hot. Why did we have to move here, he thought. Of all the places to go, why did Cagalli have to choose New Zealand? Athrun could think of a million other places he'd rather be: Alaska, the PLANTS, the Lunar Base, the list was endless.

Just then, he heard the phone ringing from inside the house.

"I'll get it!", said Cagalli, running up to the screen door of their two-story apartment by the sea.

A few minutes later, Cagalli came out and beckoned for Athrun to come in.

"What is it now?", Athrun asked.

"It's for you, Athrun. It's Kira."

Kira, Athrun thought. He suddenly realized how long he hadn't spoken with Kira. It had been more than a year since he last talked with Kira and Lacus, even just on the phone. They moved to Arlington Heights in Chicago while Athrun and Cagalli settled in Auckland.

When he picked up the phone, he was surprised to hear absolutely no sound from the latest Haro that Athrun made for Lacus.

That Haro was a little different from all the other annoying little balls Athrun made. Whenever it bounced around, it made a rather cute squeaky sound because of a defect it had; and whenever he was on the phone with Lacus or Kira, it would always be there.

Athrun's thinking was interrupted by Kira's distressed tone of voice.

"Athrun..?", Kira asked.

"Yes, Kira..?"

"Another war could start. Lacus is at Moscow right now trying to negotiate with Eurasia to sign a treaty."

"Eurasia started a rebellion?", Athrun asked worryingly.

"I'm afraid so..", Kira replied.

Eurasia is such a powerful country, Athrun thought. If it sparked a war, half the world would be affected.

"We have to do something!", Athrun said.

"We will", Kira said. "Captain Ramius has arranged for you, me, Lacus and Cagalli, Dearka, Yzac, and Shinn to travel to Orb. She said Orb needed us as Special Forces Troops.", he added.

"That's why you called..?"

"Yes.."

"Damnit!" Athrun said. Not another war. He was fed up with all the fighting that had been going on for the past five years.

He could remember it just like yesterday. C.E. 71: The first war. Back then, he fought as a Z.A.F.T. soldier. CE. 73: The second. And now, a third one?

After saying goodbye and putting the phone down, Athrun went upstairs to his and Cagalli's room. He pulled out the bed that came out from under the other one and took the mattress off. There, under the planks lay Athrun's old battlesuit. Beside it lay an M-16 SMG.

"I guess I'll have to use this again…", Athrun said sadly.

Meanwhile, at Orb… 

Captain Murrue Ramius was looking through some old photos of the Earth Forces Archangel Crew. There was her, Lieutenant Natarle Badriguel, Major Andrew Neumann, and Mu La Flaga.

Oh Mu…, she thought to herself. If only you were still alive… Here with me…

Just then, the door opened and in stepped Yzac, Dearka, and Shinn.

"Lieutenant Yzac Joule, 2nd Lieutenant Dearka Elsman, and Lieutenant Shinn Asuka; welcome aboard the Archangel.", she said addressing them.

Shinn was first to speak up. "Captain…", he said, "Why has a rebellion started? Who's responsible?"

"As of now, the Russian Federation in Moscow is the one suspected of starting the rebellion against O.M.N.I.", said Yzac.

"Apparently, the Federal Base in Siberia contradicted to the orders from O.M.N.I., and that's what started It.", Dearka added.

"I didn't ask you!", Shinn snapped.

"Now, Shinn. They're right.", Murrue said. "That's why you were called in. No need to get hot-headed."

"Yes Ma'am…", said Shinn.

A few days later, Athrun and Cagalli arrived at the Orb Federation docks. Athrun spied Kira and Lacus, Dearka and Mirialia, Yzac, and Shinn, waiting for them.

"Athrun! Cagalli!", Lacus shouted.

They all hugged each other. "It's been such a long, long time since we've all been in the same place at once!", Mirialia chirped.

Later that day, they met up with the rest of the Special Forces team in the briefing room where the Captain was going address them.

"Alright team. Our mission will be to subdue the rebel forces in Russia, and then depart for space two weeks afterward. The details on our space mission are still unknown.", the Captain said. "Be prepared for departure tomorrow at 0'1300. That is all!"

Athrun hurriedly left for his room. He was still sleepy from Jet Lag. He lay down on his bed, and a few minutes later, drifted to sleep.

When Athrun awoke, he saw that Cagalli was lying down beside him, snuggled up like a little cat. Outside, he could hear the squeaky Haro bouncing around the corridor. He sat up, kissed Cagalli on the forehead, and left the room, heading for the deck.

A little while later, Athrun was sitting alone on the deck, pondering on some deep thoughts. He checked his watch: 1:00am. Only 12 hours left 'till departure, he thought.

Suddenly, the deafening roar of Helicopter Blades broke the silence around Athrun. He looked up to see a whole fleet of Military-issue Apache G-7192 Helicopters, armed to the teeth. They were coming from the direction of the Orb mainland.

Oh No…, Athrun thought. It's starting…

Hours Later…

The PA system sounded all over the Archangel.

"All personnel, get ready for departure. T-minus 5 minutes."

After a second announcement was made, all the crew hustled to finish all their duties before taking off, and five minutes later, they were heading for Russia.

On the bridge, Major Andy explained the _modus operandi_ of the Orb SF to Athrun and the others.

"You will all be piloting GAT-0101 Duel Daggers. We scouted the enemy territory and heave deduced that you'll be fighting mostly ZGMF-600, ZGMF-1017 and ZGMF-1017M Ginns. You can handle that, can't you?", he said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!", they all said.

A day later, they arrived on Russian soil. Athrun looked outside. The snowy linen ground was battle-scarred. Pieces of mecha were scattered everywhere.

"Alright, let's go!", Kira said.

A few minutes later, they were all in the snow, fighting off Ginns.

Athrun was in his XF-108 high above the ground, shooting down mobile suits before they came in range of the Archangel.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from below.

"Athrun!"

He looked down, and to his horror, saw Cagalli's mobile suit being attacked on all flanks.

"Cagalli! Get out of there!", Athrun screamed.

He shot down three of the Ginns and Cagalli finished the last one off. Athrun landed beside Cagalli and scolded her.

"Cagalli, How could you be so careless?"

"Athrun…"

"You scared me to death! What the hell were you thinking?"

Athrun got out of his machine, went in to Cagalli's, and hugged her tightly.

Cagalli had a puzzled look on her face. Why is Athrun suddenly so soft and fearful of my safety, she thought.

"Athrun, you don't have to be so worrying. Just because I'm pregnant…"

"I know, I know…"

A few hours later, they had subdued the rebels and the rest of them retreated. The SF team all went back to the Archangel. Athrun went back to his room, all shook up.

Meanwhile, Capt. Ramius, tired because of all the events that took place that day, decided to take a shower. She went to the bathroom, undressed, and turned the shower on.

She was almost done when she heard a knock on the door. Annoyed by the disturbance, she put her towel over her and opened the door.

Immediately, she found herself staring face-to-face with…

Mu La Flaga.

"Mu!"

The two kissed passionately. When they stopped to gasp for air, Murrue looked into Mu's deep, dark blue eyes.

"Oh, Mu… It's been so long…"

Mu put his finger over Murrue's lips, silencing her. They kissed again.

"Murrue… I'm back.", he said.

"But—how did you survive..?", Murrue asked.

"Nevermind that.", Mu said. "You look tired. Why don't we go to your room?"

"Alright…"

When they finally got to Murrue's room and she finished dressing, they sat down and talked.

"It's been so long. I can't believe it's been four whole years already…"

"I know… How have you been? Met any good men?"

"You're the only one I want…"

Mu blushed at those at those words.

He put his arms tightly around Murrue's waist.

Then, he lowered her to the bed.

Kira looked out the window of his and Lacus' room. Outside, he could see the snow starting to fall. He sighed.

"Why do people continue to fight..?", he asked himself.

He looked back to C.E. 71. He was just a civilian then, when he was forced to pilot the Strike…

Then he had to fight Athrun…

And in C.E. 73 he had to fight Shinn…

He couldn't understand. Why did people always fight for stupid reasons? He looked at Lacus, sleeping peacefully with her Haros.

"Lucky Girl…", Kira thought. "You can sleep without a worry…"

Then he lay down beside her, and hugging her, went to sleep.

One week later…

Cagalli woke up to a sharp pain in her left leg.

Must be from all that fighting this past week, she thought.

"OUCH!"

Athrun woke up with a start, and looked at Cagalli.

"What's wrong?", Athrun asked. "You got a cramp?"

"I think so…", Cagalli said.

"OW!"

"CAGALLI!"

Just then, Dearka and Mirialia came in, accompanied by their one year-old son, Mark.

"We heard Cagalli's scream from our room!", Mirialia said.

"I—I think the baby…"

"OOOUCH!"

"Don't kick me!"

Chaos and panic filled the room. Cagalli kept kicking Athrun while Dearka, Mirialia, and Mark ran around in circles. Athrun told Dearka to call the doctor and Mirialia to look after Cagalli. Then, HE ran around in circles.

When the doctor finally came, he checked Cagalli. "Well…", said the doctor, "It looks like Cagalli's having twins."

Everyone gaped.

"T-twins..?", Athrun choked.

"Yes.", said the doctor. "Now I suggest you leave. Cagalli's water bag just ruptured."

Everyone had a vacant expression on their faces.

The doctor shrugged. "It means, the bag around her uteral wall that holds the babies just popped, and she's about to give birth!"

"Oh…"

"…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out!"

"Sorry!"

Hours later, Athrun went into their room. He looked at Cagalli. She was holding two babies, a boy and a girl.

"Athrun, meet Jay and Yumi."

"…Jay…Yumi…?"

"Yeah.", Cagalli said. "Jay is short for Athrun Jr. and Yumi is short for Yumina."

"Athrun Zala Jr. and Yumina Zala..?"

"You got a problem with my names for them?"

"Oh, No, Not at all…"

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Capt. Ramius and Mu were exchanging gossip when the vid-screen turned on.

Commander Röm Scherbatsköv of the O.M.N.I. German Force was on the line. Murrue and Mu both saluted.

"Good morning, Capt. Murrue Ramius. Lieutenant Mu La Flaga; nice to see you alive and well."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, I called to tell you about the details of your space mission…"

A few minutes later…

The PA system sounded off again.

"All personnel, please exit the Archangel. We will be boarding a new ship for our space mission."

A new ship.., Athrun thought.

In a few minutes, everything was transferred from the Archangel to the new ship. Athrun looked at it in awe.

It was at least four times bigger than the Archangel, and it looked so beautiful. Athrun immediately fell in love with it.

Once they had all finished boarding, the Captain announced a message on the PA.

"Welcome to the Colonia, everyone. This is an Orb German Colony ship designed for both space and land, as well as undersea and air travel. It can fit up to 50,000 people, has 500 rooms for personnel, and can store up to 1,000 mobile suits or 5,000 normal mecha. It is fully equipped with all the latest in weaponry, including four large-scale Helldart pin missile ports, six Wombat and Eagle Stellon missile tubes, eight machine cannons, eight Vulcan turrets, four exits for anti-beam depth charges or anti-missile chaffs. It is also equipped with four Valiant Linear cannons and two Godfrey Beam Cannons, as well as two Lohengrin Positron Cannons.

As for the deep space mission, Commander Scherbatscöv said that we are to depart for Jachin Duo tomorrow. Our Central Intelligence has reason to believe that the rebels are planning a revolt in that part of space. Murrue Ramius, signing off."

The next day, they fired up the engines of the Colonia, and were set to go to space. As the countdown begun, Athrun wondered what adventures awaited him in space.

3……2……1…… Blast Off.


	2. Trust Me

"Trust Me"

**K**ira looked out the viewport on the starboard side of the Colonia. He could see the red-hot plasma trails glowing outside as they exited the Earth's atmosphere. Here we go again, he thought to himself. Another war. He couldn't take it anymore. "Why can't the world just be peaceful…?", he asked himself.

"Because…", came a reply.

Kira wheeled around to see Shinn, looking outside, too. He had a sad look on his face. His blood-red eyes were wet and teary.

"Have you been crying…?", Kira asked.

"O—Of course not!"

"AHA! You HAVE been crying, haven't you?"

"Shut Up! Just SHUT UP!"

Shinn slapped Kira on the face. Kira punched Shinn back. In a few minutes, it had become a full-scale wrestling match.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, KIRA YAMATO!"

"NOT A CHANCE, SHINN ASUKA!"

Just then, Lacus, Cagalli and Lunamaria (A former soldier for ZAFT, and colleague of Shinn) stepped into the corridor. They looked at Kira, and then at Shinn. Lunamaria marched up to both of them and slapped them squarely on the face.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"It's for you being a complete asshole!"

Shinn flared up like a bomb ready to explode. Kira could see his eyes wide with fury. Shinn put his hand up, ready to punch Lunamaria back. But, suddenly…

"You! Stop that at once!"

All three of them looked around. There, standing in front of them, was Captain Ramius. She had an angry look on her face.

"Explain what is happening here!"

They all pointed to Shinn.

"He started it!"

xxxx

A few minutes later, Kira was called into the Captain's office. Capt. Ramius was there, and Shinn was sitting on a chair, his head down.

"Sit down, Kira."

Kira sat down on the uncomfortable felt chair. He felt the uncomfortably cold air conditioning system around him. Even the Captain's face was uncomfortable. Kira was really, really, REALLY uncomfortable.

"Kira…"

"Y—Yes…?"

The Captain looked at Shinn, and then at Kira.

"Be sure not to hit too hard next time."

"O—Okay…"

Later that day, Kira and Athrun were with Dearka, Yzac, Shinn, and Mu in the Launch Bay, looking at the new Gundam that Capt. Ramius assigned them. Dearka read the paper the Captain gave them.

"As of today, the new mecha you will be piloting will be as such:

Athrun Zala: Gundam Deathscythe G (GW-1064)

Kira Yamato: Gundam Wing G (GW-2965)

Dearka Elsman: Gundam GM Ground RX-79(G/HM)

Yzac Joule: Gundam Altron G (AW-3071)

Shinn Asuka: Impulse Gundam Custom (ZR-9473)

Mu La Flaga: Strike Gundam Custom (GW-XG105)

Cagalli Yula Attha: Gundam Aegis Rouge (GW-XR303)

These are relatively old Gundam that we salvaged. We upgraded them with new technology. They run on a power engine called "A Trans". This is a type of energy generator similar to Phase-Shift Armor, only you do not run out of power. This means it has the efficiency of the Neutron-Jammer Canceller, but is not as dangerous because it is not Nuclear-powered."

"Wow… sounds cool!", said Yzac.

"And the whole thought of the efficiency of the NJC engines but with less threat of a Nuclear Explosion is fascinating!", Athrun added.

"So… 'Wanna give them a test run? I heard they perform well both on Earth and in Space!", said Shinn.

"SURE!"

A little while later…

The landing bay alarms sounded off, meaning a mobile suit was about to take off. Mirialia's voice echoed through the whole bay.

"Linear Catapult, ready! Attaching mobile suit to catapult… Finished! You are clear to launch, Impulse!"

Shinn looked at the control panel of the Impulse Custom. It looks the same, yet totally different…, Shinn thought.

"Shinn Asuka, launching!"

In a few seconds, Shinn was flying through space. He was amazed at the responsive handling of the Gundam. Just then, he heard Dearka's voice calling him.

"Shinn!"

"What?"

Shinn saw that all the Gundam were lined up, floating around. "How 'bout a race?", Dearka asked.

"C'mon, Shinn!", Cagalli called.

"Yeah! Let's Race!", Mu added.

"…Unless… You're **CHICKEN**…"

"Me…? Shinn Asuka…? **CHICKEN**…?"

"**NOBODY CALLS ME CHICKEN! LET'S DO THIS!**"

Suddenly, the whole emptiness of space was filled with the roar of engines blazing as the Gundams raced around(Even though you couldn't hear it, since there's no air in space and therefore sound can't travel, so it was as quiet as midnight).

Yzac was in the lead. He looked back at all of them and mocked them.

"HA! You're all too slow for my Altron! Just give up!"

But Yzac wasn't looking. An asteroid headed straight for him.

"AAGH!"

Yzac got hit and slowed down. Then, Athrun overtook him. Behind him were Shinn, Dearka, Kira, Mu, and Cagalli. Yzac was last place, AGAIN. It's always like this, he thought.

15 minutes into the race, and the positions were like this:

1st-Athrun

2nd-shinn

3rd-Kira

4th-Mu

5th-Dearka

6th-Cagalli

Last: Yzac**—AGAIN.**

23 minutes later…

1st-Athrun

2nd-Cagalli

3rd-Kira

4th-Dearka

5th-Mu

6th-Shinn

Last: Yzac**—AGAIN.**

On the last lap of the race…

1st-Cagalli

2nd-Athrun

3rd-Dearka

4th-Kira

5th-Shinn

6th-Mu

Last: Yzac**—AGAIN.**

Cagalli passed the finish line—she won! Athrun followed closely behind, then Dearka, Kira, Shinn, Mu, and… 

Yzac. Last again.

xxxx

After the race, they all went back and headed to the lounge. There, they all exchanged stories on what they had been doing during the past three years.

"Well, after that last war, me and Mir went to the base in Gibraltar to work as BDAs (Battle Damage Assessors) for the Orb Union. Nothing else has happened since then.", Said Dearka, tossing his head back.

"…And how exactly did you end up marrying each other and having a son…?", asked Mu, a sneer on his face.

"Well, uh…"

"Actually, while we were on one mission, it took us a long time before we finished everything. It was about sunset when we finally completed the assessment, and Dearka suddenly just, you know, proposed.", Mirialia said.

"Ooh… How romantic!", Lacus chirped. "All Kira did was propose to me on Onogoro Isle…"

"Well, as for me, I became Lieutenant for the ZAFT SF during these past years, and that's all, really.", Yzac said.

"Me and Cagalli moved to New Zealand after the marriage, and nothing's been going on either…", said Athrun.

"What do you mean NOTHING'S BEEN GOING ON?", Cagalli screamed in Athrun's ear. "We lost all our money!"

"We **WOULDN'T HAVE **if you didn't spend it all on **DESIGNER SHOES**!", Athrun countered.

As Athrun and Cagalli were bickering, Shinn narrated his story. "After the war, I signed up as an intern in a hospital in Prague.", he said.

"Prague? You mean as in Prague, Czechoslovakia..?", Lunamaria asked, astonished.

"Yah… Why…?"

"I mean, why Czechoslovakia? Aren't the people there, like, Coordinator haters…?"

"Yeah… They are…"

"So… Why there…?"

Shinn shrugged. "I don't really know why. But…"

"But what…?"

"But, I figured, even if I am a Coordinator, I wouldn't have to be afraid because… Well…"

"…"

"Okay, so I WAS scared! It's just that I wanted to try something new! I wanted to go to a place where very little people go so that I could have some alone time, secluded from everyone else! I admit it!"

xxxx

Later, when everyone ha left again, Lunamaria called Cagalli, Mirialia and Lacus to her room.

"So, I called you girls here to ask you something…"

"… Yes…?"

"Umm… H—How do you tell a guy you like him…?"

Cagalli, Mir, and Lacus all looked at each other. Then they huddled up. "… How do we tell her…?", asked Mir. "I don't know! Well… How did YOU show Kira your… Uh… feelings…?", Cagalli said. "I—I don't know! It's 'kinda like a mutual thing!", Lacus countered. "Well, I think it was Dearka who "exposed" his feelings to me… I think…", Mir said.

"… Well…?"

They all stopped and looked at Lunamaria. "C'mon! I think Lunamaria's fed up of waiting!", Cagalli said. "Why don't we just tell her how WE did it… Okay…?", said Lacus.

"Alright…"

"Uh… Sure…"

Over the next hour, the three girls shared to Luna their experiences, and how they got the boys to know their true feelings.

"Well, right before the Onogoro incident, Athrun and I 'kinda crossed paths.", said Cagalli. "He got stranded on an isle I got stranded on too. He held me captive, I got wet, he dried my clothes, I bandaged his wounds, I slept with him…"

"You, you **SLEPT WITH HIM…?**"

"Yeah… I did.", said Cagalli. "After all, I **DID** have no more place to sleep, and Athrun was all sincere and stuff, and we really got along.", she added.

"Well, anyway, **AFTER** the Onogoro incident, we found Athrun lying on the beach unconscious, we returned him to ZAFT, blah blah blah… And the rest is history."

"I don't get it. What happened in space?"

"Well," said Cagalli, "If you insist…"

"When Athrun was with us already, after the Orb Victoria Base was destroyed, Athrun went with us to space. Sometime afterwards, I think after he was shot, he returned. I was so worried then, you know, 'coz he was shot… By his own dad…", Cagalli paused for a second. "Anyhow, when he was alone, I got mad at him for endangering his life like that. So, I 'kinda gave away that I had feelings for him; He hugged me, I was surprised…"

"Then, on September 25, right before the Jachin incident, we were about to Deport to engage the enemy. I told Athrun that he shouldn't come because he would have to fight his own people from ZAFT, and that he really shouldn't, but he was all, "Cagalli, I must, if we are to end this war…", so I just told him I'd protect him, and then…"

Another pause.

"Ooh! I know what happened next!", said Lacus. She whispered In Lunamaria's ear.

"They **KISSED**!"

Luna's eyes widened.

"Get OUT! They actually **KISSED**?"

"Yeah… We did…", said Cagalli, lowering her head. From her position, Mirialia could see Cagalli was blushing, and her eyes were teary.

"It was… the best kiss… I ever received from him…", Cagalli said, blowing her nose with a hanky.

"Ooh! Cagalli's all EMOTIONAL!", said Lacus, teasing her.

"Stop it! It's not funny!", Cagalli whined.

"So… Uh… What about you, Lacus…?", Lunamaria asked.

"Well…"

"Originally, you know, Athrun and me were engaged. But, ever since I met Kira, I felt that he was a better match for me. Besides, Athrun already had Cagalli… Don't tell him about the "better match" part…"

They all giggled at the thought.

"So, anyway, I first felt, um… attracted to Kira when we met up in space, right before I gave him the Freedom. When I saw how dedicated Kira was to bringing peace to the galaxy, I felt I had a… um… a "crush" on him. But when we met up again… I was certain I was in love.", Lacus said, a smile on her face.

"In fact, right before the last battle, I even gave Athrun's engagement ring to Kira… And I guess that showed him my true feelings."

"Yes… In fact, I think that when I gave the ring to Kira… At the same time, you…", she pointed to Cagalli, "… and Athrun were kissing."

Cagalli blushed.

"Yes… I think so, too… What a coincidence, is it not?", said Cagalli.

"So… You're saying that to get a guy… You just have to be… True to him…?", Luna asked timidly.

"Yeah… That's about it…", Mir said. "Why do you ask…?"

"Ooh… I think…", said Cagalli, "That Lunamaria… is in LOVE!"

"REALY? With who?"

Luna was quiet.

"Aw… C'mon, tell us!"

"Oh, very well… I—I think I'm in love with…"

"………"

"Well…?"

"I'm in love with… With… With Shinn…"

Lacus, Cagalli, and Mir looked at each other.

"**OOH! LUNAMARIA'S IN LOVE WITH SHINN!**"

"Stop it, you guys!", Lunamaria said. She had a reproachful look on her face.

"Sorry…"

"Well, anyway, I've been trying to look for a way for Shinn to notice me.", said Luna. "But—I... Everytime I try to tell him, I—I become all still and I can't bring myself to—to tell him how I feel…"

"Well… Let me give you a piece of advice, Luna…", said Cagalli, putting her arm over Lunamaria. "Men are easily distracted by girls. But men like Shinn don't make the first move, they WAIT. If you 'wanna get the guy's attention, you 'gotta MAKE the first move, and most importantly, be **True to yourself**. Don't act like someone you're not, and the guy will respect you, and eventually, FALL FOR YOU. I mean, I was never girly around Athrun, and that's my quality that Athrun liked best."

"So…", said Lunamaria, looking at her feet. "You think **I** could win Shinn like that…?"

"Of course.", said Lacus. "Trust Me."

Then, the three of them left the room.

"Oh yeah…", Mir said, coming back. "This method is proven effective! If it does not work out for you, come back to us three days afterwards, and you'll get your money back!", she said, winking.

"Yeah, sure…", Lunamaria said. She was worried.

I hope it works, thought Luna as she walked out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes.


End file.
